Corazones Rotos
by Dojiz
Summary: Dos personas hundidas en su prpio dolor... dos caminos opuestos que por casualidad se encuentran.... y que el destino se empeña en juntar... Capitulo 2 arriba
1. Chapter 1

**CORAZONES ROTOS**

Por Dojiz

_Dos corazones rotos… dos personas hundidas en su propio dolor… dos caminos opuestos que por casualidad de encuentran y que el destiño se empeña en juntar…¿podrán sanar sus heridas? o ¿estarán destinadas a sufrir? UA E&B…_

**Capitulo 1: Sin superar el dolor… sigo extrañándote**

**Bella POV**

Ya no hay vuelta atrás- suspiro cuando bajo de la avioneta y quitándome las gafas miro a mi alrededor- no se si esto es lo correcto pero se que es lo único que puedo hacer… se que estoy huyendo pero el dolor es tan grande…

.-Lo siento Jake…- susurro- …pero no puedo hacerlo…

.-¡Pequeña!...- grita afluyen sacándome de mis cavilaciones

.-Emmett…- le sonrió al reconocerlo

Mi querido y amado hermano… no sabes como me duele hacerte sufrir…

.-Me alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a venir…- me dice al tiempo que me atrapa en uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso- …te quiero…

.-Emm…- trato de hablar- …no puedo…

.-Déjala…- interviene mi cuñada, él la obedece y me baja- …hola Bella…- me abraza- …¿estas bien?…

.-Si…- le respondo al tiempo que trato de regular mi respiración

.-Eres un bruto…- lo reprende

.-Lo siento pequeña…- y me abraza, esta vez, con cuidado

.-Olvídalo, gran hermano…

.-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?...- cuestiona Rosalie

.-No me puedo quejar…- digo al tiempo que los tres nos dirigimos hacia la salida

.-¿Y el resto de tu equipaje?...- pregunta, nuevamente, mi cuñada al ver la mochila que traigo

.-Esto es todo…

.-Pero…- sin embargo, yo no le hago caso y sigo caminando

.-Ya la conoces…- escucho como la reconforta mi hermano

Una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento me detengo esperando a que mi familia me indique hacia donde dirigirme

.-Por aquí…- me guían

.-¡WOW!...- digo al ver el auto de mi hermano- …¿esto es tuyo?...- pregunto volteando a ver a Emmett

.-Es mi orgullo

.-¡Rose, me dijiste que era enorme pero no creí que tanto!...- le digo a mi cuñada sorprendida

.-Le dije que viniéramos en mi auto pero él insistió en traer a su "pequeño"…- comenta sarcásticamente

.-Si… mi bebe, ¿Quién te ama?...- le habla cariñosamente a su Jeep -…¿Quién es el bebe de papa?...

.-Jajajajajaja…- estallamos en risas, Rosalie y yo

.-No se burlen o nos las dejare subir…- reprende mi hermano

Ambas nos callamos en ese instante, pues aun nos quedaba mas de una hora de camino.

.-Lo sentimos…- digo

.-Esta bien…- nos escrutinio- …suban…

En cuento salimos a la carretera, me acomode en la parte trasera y cerrando los ojos me quede profundamente dormida.

**

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

Llevamos algunos minutos de camino e íbamos en total silencio, solo se podía escuchar la música de fondo, hasta que mi querida esposa me cuestiona.

.-¿Crees que estará bien?...- voltea a mira a Bella

.-Si te soy sincero…- suspiro- …no lo se, pero traerla fue lo único que se me ocurrió, luego de meses de verla tan triste…- la veo por el espejo retrovisor- …ella no es así…

.-Lo se cariño…- me reconforta- …yo también estoy muy preocupada por ella y de verdad creo que estuvo bien en insistirle en que viniera

.-¿Tu crees?

.-Si… en New York estaba sola…- toma mi mano- …aquí al menos estará con nosotros…

.-No se que haría sin ti, Rosie…- y sin decirnos nada mas continuamos nuestro camino.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

.-¡Vamos, hermanito!, quita esa cara…- me dice Alice

.-No tengo otra…- le digo

.-Yo creo que tendré que llamar a papa…

.-¿Para que?...- le pregunto curioso

.-Pues para que te haga una cirugía en el rostro….- dice como si fuera obvio para después quedarse seria

.-¿Qué?...- cuestiono nuevamente poniendo mis dedos en el puente de la nariz

.-No… no necesitas una cirugía de rostro si no…- se detiene

.-¿Entonces?...- la insito a continuar

.-Yo creo que lo que tu necesitas es una lobotomía

.-Ja, ja, ja…- rió sarcásticamente

.-Por favor…- me toma de las manos- …ya tienes tres meses aquí…

.-¿Me estas corriendo?

.-Claro que no…- me reprende- …pero no me gusta verte asi…. ya olvídate de la estupida de Tanya…

.-¡Alice!...- la reto

.-No, Edward…- me responde- …se que ella fue muy importante en tu vida, tu gran amor… pero si se atrevió a hacerte lo que te hizo, es que no te quería lo suficiente…- la miro conteniendo mi ira- …¡No te merece!…

.-¡YA BASTA!...-le grito al tiempo que me levanto- …TU NO SABES NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA…- y sin mas salgo de mi habitación dando un portazo

* * *

**Alice POV**

.-¡EDWARD!...- lo sigo- …espera, no te vaya así…hablemos…- pero el ya se había ido

.-Amor…- se acerca mi esposo quien acababa de llegar- …¿Qué sucede?, acabo de ver salir a Edward, ¿pelearon?

.-No pude evitarlo…- le confieso

.-Alice…

.-Es que ya no soporto verlo así Jasper,… y todo por culpa de las estupideces de Tanya…- lo abrazo- …si ya no quería debió dejarlo y no hacer…

.-Ya deja de criticarla

.-Pero…

.-Ella es una buena chica…- trato de interrumpir pero no me deja- …lo sabes…- bufo molesta- …solo se equivoco…

.-Pues ese error le costo la felicidad a mi hermano…

.-El volverá a ser el de antes…- me acaricia el rostro- …solo dale tiempo…- me besa en la frente…-¿Sabes?, te tengo una buena noticia

.-¿Si?

.-Mi hermana me llamo… y me dijo que el almuerzo del fin de semana sigue en pie…

.-¿Y eso?, creí que se irían a New York

.-Al parecer la hermana de Emmett fue la que llego de visita

.-¿La famosa Isabella?...- pregunto sonriente

.-No Alice…- me dice- …lo que estés tramando… olvídalo

.-Pero si yo no he dicho nada…- contesto inocente

.-Pero lo estas pensando…

.-No seas bobo…- y lo beso

* * *

**Edward POV**

Luego de discutir con mi hermana, lo único que quiero es alejarme de la casa lo mas que pueda… así que salgo sin rumbo… amo a mi hermana pero a veces es tan insoportable y tan impertinente, aun no puedo creer que se haya encontrado alguien que pueda seguirle el paso… no se como es que Jasper la soporta…- suspiro- …sin embargo debo reconocer que son el uno para el otro, ese pequeño duende es tan hiperactivo y el trasmite una tranquilidad que de verdad se complementan… y eso es precisamente lo que yo quería, solo eso… ser feliz a lado del amor de mi vida…

.-Tanya…- digo al tiempo que levanto los ojos al cielo y contemplo el crepúsculo

* * *

**Bella POV**

No fue tan complicado instalarme, después de todo me gusta viajar ligera, aunque de verdad no creo quedarme mucho tiempo por aquí… solo decidi venir porque Emmett insistio... Aunque debo darle las gracia a Rosalie por arreglar la habitación y eso que les informe de mi llegada con apenas algunas horas… mi hermano no puedo conocer a alguien mejor, ambos son felices- suspiro- y me acerco al gran ventanal que decora mi habitación y que da al bosque… todo esto es tan hermoso pero no puedo sentirlo…

.-Jacob…- susurro al tiempo que toco el cristal y observo el crepúsculo

cOntiNuarA…


	2. Chapter 2 Primer Encuentro

**Capitulo 2: Primer encuentro**

**Emmett POV**

.-Perfecto- Digo después de acomodar el asador

.-Cariño!...-escucho que me llama mi hermosa mujer- …Jasper acaba de llamar y dice que ya vienen para acá

.-Esta bien…- la abrazo- …¿y la enana?

.-En su habitación… como siempre…- suspira- …pensé que estando aquí se animaría un poco… pero creo que me equivoque…- dice triste

.-Tiempo, Rosalie, tiempo…- es lo único que atino a decirle- …¿puedes ir por ella?

.-Claro… pero no te aseguro que la convenza de bajar…

.-Solo inténtalo…- la beso levemente en los labios y veo como se dirige al interior de la casa

**===E & B===**

**Bella POV**

Por la ventana observo como Emmett termina de arreglar el jardín para la pequeña reunión que esta organizando, la verdad es que no tengo nada de ganas de interactuar con las personas y no es que Jasper me desagrade, y bueno, su esposa, a ella ni siquiera la conozco… pero la verdad es que no tengo animo de nada, solo de dormir y olvidarme de todo…

De pronto Rosalie se acerca a mi hermano y se funden en un tierno abrazo, permanecen así por un tiempo y después se separan. Intercambian un par de palabras y Rosalie ingresa a la casa… unos minutos después la escucho llamar a la puerta.

.-Adelante…- le digo

.-Hola Bella

.-Rosalie…- la invito a sentarse a mi lado sobre la cama- … supongo que vienes para convencerme de bajar…- sonrió levemente

.-Algo así…- acepta mi cuñada

.-Yo de verdad les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi…- me callo y suspiro- …pero en serio no tengo ganas de asistir a ninguna fiesta…

.-Esto no es ninguna fiesta…- me contesta Rose tomándome de la mano- …solo son mi hermano y su esposa…

.-Pero… no quiero conocer a nadie…- digo- …yo…

.-No lo hacemos con esa intención…

.-Pues no lo parece…- respondo al tiempo que me levanto de la cama y la miro fijamente

.-Este tipo de almuerzo lo hacemos casi cada fin de semana, en la casa de ellos en la de nosotros…- me imita- …es algo normal en nosotros…

.-…- no respondo, solo bajo la mirada

.-Pero si quieres podemos cancelarlo y…- me dice inmediatamente al ver mi semblante

.-No importa…- vuelvo a suspirar- …sigan con sus planes, yo saldré a dar una vuelta

.-No…- me dice rápidamente y me toma de las manos- …tu hermano y yo queremos que convivas con nosotros y además…- sonríe- …seria una buena oportunidad para que conocieras a mi cuñada…

.-¿La famosa Alice?

.-Exactamente

.-Otra vez será…- le digo, tomo mi chaqueta y me dirijo a la puerta- …iré a dar un vuelta

.-Pero…

.-De verdad Rosalie… lo necesito

.-Esta bien…- se rinde -…solo no te adentres demasiado en el bosque

.-Se cuidarme…- sonrió- ...nos vemos al rato…- y sin mas salgo de la habitación

**===E & B===**

**Jasper POV**

.-He dicho que vendrás…- escucho a mi mujer discutir con mi cuñado- …no hay pretexto que valga

.-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer…- le responde Edward

.-Soy tu hermana mayor

.-Ya no soy un niño

.-Pues demuéstralo…- lo reta- …hace meses que estas aquí y no haces mas que regodearte en tu dolor…

.-Alice…- intervengo

.-No Jasper…- me frena- …es necesario de que Edward lo supere…- mira a su hermano- …ya es tiempo de que entiendas que debes seguir con tu vida…

.-No puedo…- susurra él al tiempo que cae de rodillas

.-No quieres que es distinto…- Alice se acerca a él y lo abraza

.-Yo…- veo como contiene el llanto

.-Por favor…- mi esposa toma entre sus mano su rostro- …solo inténtalo, hazlo por mi, por nuestros padres pero sobre todo por ti…

.-Esta bien, Alice…- se rinde- … tu ganas, vayamos a ver a tu familia

.-Si… lo abrasa nuevamente

.-Nunca apuestes contra Alice…- le digo a mi cuñado

.-Nunca…- reconoce

**===E & B===**

**Rosalie POV**

.-¿Y bien?...-me pregunta mi osito en cuanto entro a la cocina

.-Lo siento…- respondo- …no pude convencerla de acompañarnos

.-Ya me escuchara esa niña…- dice al tiempo que se dirige hacia las escaleras

.-No te esfuerces osito…- lo detengo- …Bella no esta

.-¿Qué?...- cuestiona incrédulo- …¿A dónde fue?

.-Dijo que tenia ganas de tomar un poco de aire… fue al bosque

.-Tonta Bella…- murmura mi esposo- …mira que pasársela llorando en lugar de tratar de recuperar su vida

.-Osito… - lo abrazo por la espalda- …el trauma que sufrió, no es fácil de superar…

.-Lo se…- reconoce, entrelaza nuestras manos- …solo que me frustra el no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, es mi hermanita y lo único que quiero es verla feliz…

.-Osito…- me coloco frente a él, aun abrazados

.-Quiero que mi hermana vuelva y no se como hacerlo

.-Emmett…- acaricio su rostro- …Aunque no lo parezca, Bella es fuerte, la educaste maravillosamente tras la muerte de tus padres…- lo beso- ….tu mismo lo has dicho, tiempo al tiempo…

.-Si…- suspira derrotado

Nos volvemos a abrazar, en ese momento escuchamos el timbre, y tras volver a besarnos, nos separamos.

.-Esos deben ser Alice y mi hermano…- le digo- …ve al jardín, ahora te alcanzamos

**===E & B===**

**Edward POV**

.-Alice, ya deja de tocar el timbre…- la reprendo- …ya te debieron haber escuchado hasta en China…

En respuesta ella solo me saca la lengua, como cuando éramos niños, ante este recuerdo no hago más que sonreír abiertamente

.-¿Qué?- cuestiona Jasper

.-Nada…- le respondo- …solo que tu mujer nunca cambiara

En ese momento la puerta es abierta, sin darle tiempo a mi cuñado de responderme.

.-Cuñadita…- dice Rosalie, que es quien nos abre- …hermano…- me mira- …¿Edward?...- pregunta sorprendida- …no puedo creer que estés aquí

.-Yo tampoco…

.-Pasen…- nos invita- …Emmett nos espera en el jardín

.-Cuñadita…- veo como Alice se cuelga del brazo del Rosalie- …¿es cierto lo que Jazz me dijo?

.-¿De que me hablas?- le pregunta

.-Pues que Isabella esta aquí…- dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

.-Cuñada… cuñado…- saluda Emmett en cuanto llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa- …Extraño!!!...- dice efusivo en cuanto me ve- …vaya, creí que te habías convertido en un ermitaño a lago así….- me saluda- …pero me alegra que te hayas animado a venir….

.-Yo no lo diría así…- le digo con una media sonrisa

.-¿Alice?...- cuestiona

.-Alice…- confirmo

.-¿Qué tanto hablan de mi?....- interroga la aludida

.-Nada duendecillo…- la abrazo

.-Te he dicho que no llames así…- hace un puchero

.-Jajajajajaja…- nos reímos todos

.-Bobo…- me golpea en un costado- …¿y donde esta?...- pregunta a Emmett

.-¿Quien?

.-Tu hermana…

.-Vaya, apenas tienes unos días por aquí y ya es famosa…- se ríe el fortachón de mi amigo

.-Anda Emmett, dime…- insiste mi hermana- …queremos conocerla

.-¿Qué tramaste Alice?- la cuestiono mirándola fijamente

.-Nada…- responde inocente

.-Alice Cullen…- la reto, tratando de contener mi ira

.-Edward, no te enojes…- intenta calmarme Jasper

.- Contéstame Alice…- digo ignorando a mi cuñado y tomando de los hombros a mi hermana

.-Yo… yo solo quería que conocieras a alguien…- dice conteniendo el llanto- …y pensé que la hermana de Emmett seria una buena opción

.-¿así que por eso me obligaste a venir?- la zarandeo

.-Me lastimas…

.-Suéltala…- dicen al mismo tiempo Emmett y Jasper sujetándome

.-ya basta…- me deshago de los amarres de los chicos- …así que esa era tu jugada, presentarme a alguien…- la miro furioso

.-Edward…- trata de decirme

.-DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA… - grito furico

Yo…

.-TU SOLO ERES UNA ENTROMETIDA…- vuelvo a gritar- …YA DEJA DE FASTIDIARME…- y sin mas salgo de la casa

**===E & B===**

**Emmett POV**

.-Hermano…- lo sigue Alice

.-Déjalo, amor…- veo como mi cuñado la detiene

.-Pero…

.-Jasper tiene razón…- interviene mi esposa- …deja que se vaya y que se tranquilice un poco

.-Yo no quise…- comienza a llorar- …lo siento…

.-Solo hiciste lo que creéis que era mejor para tu hermano…- interviene su esposo

.-Aunque no debiste presionarlo de esta manera…- intervengo

.-Emmett…- me regaña mi mujer

.-Es la verdad Rosie…- le digo- …¿acaso no fue lo mismo que nos paso con Bella?

.-Si…- reconoce ella

.-¿Qué paso?...- pregunta Jasper, quien aun mantiene entre sus brazos a su esposa

.-No quiere tener contacto con nadie…- digo- …le insinuamos sobre esta reunión y prefiero irse a pasear…

.-¿Y eso?...- interroga Alice, por primera vez interesada

.-Bueno…- Rosalie y yo nos miramos por un instante e inmediatamente comprendimos que no debemos decir nada pues el secreto de Bella es algo que no nos corresponde- …tuvo una mala experiencia y decidió alejarse por un tiempo de todo contacto humano…

.-Igual que mi hermano…- dice Alice en un suspiro

.-Bueno cambiemos esas caras…- digo efusivo- …no dejemos que esto amargue nuestra reunión, Jasper ayúdame…- le pido acercándome al asador- …chicas a lo suyo…

.-Jajajajaja…- todos reímos

**===E & B===**

**Bella POV**

Definitivamente fue mala idea haber venido, tontamente pensé que estando aquí, el dolor disminuiría… pero no puedo… no puedo evitar que siga doliendo- me siento sobre una roca que se encuentra junto a un rió que corre cerca de la casa- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?, ¿Por qué me dejaste Jake? –me abrazo a mis piernas y hundo mi cabeza entre ellas- duele, duele demasiado.

.-Jake, te extraño y me haces tanta falta…- las lagrimas comienzan a fluir por mi rostro sin que yo pueda evitarlo- …ya no puedo seguir así, no sin ti…-en ese momento una idea loca cruza por mi cabeza y sin pensarlo mas, me pongo de pies y me lanzo al agua…

**===E & B===**

**Edward POV**

Maldita sea… no se como deje convencerme por ese pequeño moustro… ya se me hacia extraño que haya insistido tanto en que los acompañara…

-¿Es que acaso no entiende que no puedo ni quiero olvidarme de Tanya?

Estoy tan perdido en mi dolor que no me doy cuenta como es que llegue al rió pero lo que de verdad me sorprende es ver a una chica arrojarse a el… y sin pensarlo dos veces corro a ayudarla.

No me cuesta mucho llegar a ella, pues por suerte la corriente no es tan fuerte, y aunque esta casi inconsciente, la siento pelear en mis brazos.

.-Déjame…- la escucho decir

Mas no le hago caso y la llevo a la orilla, una vez ahí, la recuesto sobre el pasto y revise su pulso cardiaco… gracias a Dios este es regular, ahora solo basta esperar a que recobre el conocimiento.

**===E & B===**

**Bella POV**

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, segundos… minutos… horas… no lo se, solo siento como alguien me toma de la cintura y aunque trato de forcejear no se nada mas de mi…

**===E & B===**

**Edward POV**

Ahora que el peligro a pasado, me siento frente a ella y por primera vez me doy cuenta de la calidez queso cuerpo me trasmitió, hace tanto que no sentía este calor recorrerme…

.-Estas loco Edward… - me reprendió

En eso momento, ella comienza amoverse, signo de que esta recuperando el conocimiento, lentamente me acerco a ella y la veo abrir los ojos, mirándome confundida… sus ojos cafés se clavan intensamente en mi, como si estuviera reprochándome el haberla ayudado…

Son los ojos mas hermosos que he visto….

**===E & B===**

**Bella POV**

¿Qué me paso?... me pregunto mentalmente mientas que poco a poco comienzo a moverme y todo lo sucedido regresa a mi mente… mi intento de suicidio fue frustrado y al abriréis ojos e incorporarme un poco, veo al causante de esto, mi salvador, o en este caso mi frustrador- como sea- lo observo molesta, mientras que el me regresa la mirada, mas lo que me impresiona es el color de sus ojos, un verde brillante impactante… los mas hermosos que he visto en mi vida….

cOntiNuarA…

**

* * *

*******Mis notas*****

No tengo excusas para el tiempo en que no actualice, dos meses, de verdad lo siento…

En fin, como sea, la cuestión es que ya estoy de regreso, con una nueva historia, aunque debería enfocarme en las dos que no he podido terminar, pero me llego la inspiración para Twilight y la verdad es que no me pude resistir… y aunque no soy nueva en fanfiction si lo soy en este apartado (Twilight) así que espero y poder contar con su apoyo…

La cuestión es que ya estamos aquí y aprovecho para agradecer a los dos primeros reviews a Piita Masen y a Kry Potter, amiga de verdad, yo tampoco puedo creer que te encontré aquí y gracias por el apoyo.

Me despido, no sin antes invitarlos a que lean mis historias, todas de HP:

1 El secreto de Harry Potter (Terminado Harry & Hermione)

2 Un nuevo comienzo (Capitulo único Harry & Hermione)

3 Este corazón (Capitulo único Draco & Hermione)

4 Uniendo dos vidas (Capitulo único Ron &…)

5 Memorias del corazón (Hermione & Harry)

6 Algún día (Hermione & Harry)


End file.
